El payaso asesino
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Gokú y Krilin estaban yendo a casa de Bulma a celebrar el Halloween pero un extraño enemigo se interpone en su camino, ¿Lograrán nuestros dos guerreros vencer al maligno ser?


Los pequeños Gokú y Krilin caminaban vestidos con su ropa de entrenamiento roja por una calle algo oscura de la ciudad, nuestros par de guerreros estaban llevándose un buen botín de dulces mientras se dirigían a la casa de Bulma para festejar el Halloween.

Los dos jóvenes iban alegres como contentos a la fiesta aunque decidieron tomar un atajo para intentar llegar temprano, o de lo contrario conociendo a su amiga de cabello celeste les echaría un buen regaño por su tardanza.

Krilin se detuvo de golpe mientras que Gokú decidió ver la calle algo llena de arboles como ramas colgadas en las casas, casi tirando a ser como unos bosques tupidos y sin vista de algo afuera, solo estaba la luz de luna llena bañando a los dos guerreros y algunas aceras de esa extraña y oscura calle.

-Oye Gokú- El pobre chico pelón de los seis puntos miraba con algo de nerviosismo el lugar a todos lados

-¿Qué pasa Krilin?

-Este lugar tiene una atmosfera distinta al exterior- Decía el pobre calvito bajito mientras su amigo miraba con inocencia el ya temible lugar, de pronto en menos de nada puso una sonrisa traviesa y en menos de nada se echó a correr como un loco

-¡El que pierda será un huevo podrido!- Gritó desde la distancia mientras que Krilin seguía sin moverse por el miedo ante ese extraño lugar, intentó ir por otro lado con tal de dar por un atajo como por ir a por su amigo pero detuvo al ver a una extraña presencia de ojos rojos.

Era una especie de hombre alto como corpulento, cabellos rojos parados al cielo, nariz roja como boca pintada de manera exagerada de rojo, piel demasiado blanca y ropas parecidas a las de un payaso, eso acrecentó el temor aunque también la duda del pobre calvito sobre todo con encontrarse con un payaso, era ridículo pero era real, se topó con un extraño payaso.

-Hola pequeño- El misterioso ser tenía una voz algo ronca pero entendible como algo macabra- ¿No quieres un globo?- Le extendió un globo mientras sonreía con algo de intención hacia el pobre calvito.

El pequeño calvo negó el extraño ofrecimiento del misterioso hombre pero éste no se quedó atrás con tal de seguir insistiendo con los globos hasta que la paciencia llegó al limite del joven pelón, el joven de los seis puntos le dio un patadón en el brazo derecho haciendo que los globos fueran al aire.

La reacción del payaso fue con una cara seria, un dedo señalaba al muchacho y ahora una risa maniática. Krilin estaba bastante aterrado ante ese extraño sujeto a lo cual intentó atacar de frente pero de pronto unas manos tomaban sus hombros y era cargado por el siniestro payaso el cual lo volteó con tal de mirar su rostro lleno de sadismo y crueldad pura.

El payaso estaba con una sonrisa y una mirada que daban espanto, de pronto abrió la boca como si quisiese comer algo, el pobre Krilin forcejeaba en vano con tal de liberarse del payaso sobretodo mientras ese ser tenía esa risa demente y un muy mal aliento como de pescado solo que nauseabundo.

De pronto una ráfaga chocó con la sien izquierda del malvado haciendo que cayera el suelo de lado mientras que Krilin quedó de rodillas y levantó la vista, era su mejor amigo en posición de combate

-No te preocupes amigo, me encargaré de eliminar a ese monstruo

El calvito se alejó del lugar mientras quedaban el pequeño héroe y el macabro payaso

-Tú serás el siguiente- Señaló el payaso a su oponente mientras su mano ahora era negra y tenía garras como si fuese animal, Gokú no se inmutaba a lo que el maquiavelico ser hacía.

El payaso se lanzó al ataque usando sus manos bestiales pero Gokú debido a su bajita estatura en menos esquivaba los ataques de su oponente y aprovechó que el ser malvado quedaba con la guardía expuesta a lo que en menos de nada, le propinó una lluvia de puños sobre el abdomen, luego le encestó un puñetazo al mentón, hizo una voltereta en el aire rodando y culminó con una patada de karate sobre el rostro aunque el payaso tuvo arrastrar sus pies para no caer en la lona.

El payaso estando de nueva cuenta al frente del pequeño de pelos parados dijo sonriendo con total desquicia

-Soy todas las pesadillas que has tenido, soy tu peor pesadilla vuelta realidad- En eso el payaso sacó lo que podría ser una jeringa grande con una aguja de metal, ahora Gokú era el muerto del miedo mientras el payaso seguía carcajeando como un enfermo.

El ser de nariz roja como de labios pintados en menos de nada usaba la inyección con tal de aniquilar a su contrincante mientras el pobre Gokú en medio de su desesperación esquivaba lo mejor posible los ataques hasta que se echó a correr lloriquendo del dolor incluso enrollando su cola con tal de que no tuviera ese dolor que se le caracterizaba a esa maldita jeringa.

De pronto otra ráfaga chocó en la sien derecha del payaso que casi lo manda al suelo, era Krilin que le propinó una patada, en menos de nada Gokú aprovechó para preparar su Kame Hame Ha mientras que el payaso se preparaba para lanzar un pequeño rayo de energía,

En menos de nada ambos lanzan sus poderes pero la técnica resulta ser más rápida como aplicada en mayor fuerza haciendo que el payaso desapareciera sin dejar rastro haciendo que al final una vez más Gokú se anotara la victoria, Krilin como su mejor amigo suspiraron de alivio, ese ser malvado jamás aparecería de nuevo.

-Vaya, estuve muy cerca de recibir una inyección – Le sonrió el chico de pelos parados- Es que no me gustan las inyecciones

Krilin comprendía a su amigo aunque vería la oportunidad de burlarse de él en algún momento, por ahora debían a casa de Bulma aunque no sabían cómo, en menos de nada a Gokú se le prendió el bombillo, llamó a su vieja confiable, la nube voladora.

En menos de nada los dos chicos junto con la gran jarra de dulces que reunieron desde la tarde decidieron emprender su marcha a la corporación capsula que quedaba a varias cuadras de aquí dando como fin a esa pequeña aventura y liberarse de ese espantoso payaso.


End file.
